This patent document relates to wireless communications in wireless communication systems.
In packet switched networks where data packets are delivered via wired or wireless communication links or networks, the quality of service (QoS) is implemented to reserve communication resources and to control delivery of data packets to achieve a certain level of performance in delivering the data packets. The level of the QoS performance can be measured by one or more parameters, e.g., the transmission bit rate, the transmission delay, the packet data jitter, the probability of loss of data, the bit error rate. Certain data services may be tolerant to delays and packet drops while certain data services, such as voice over IP, interactive data services, video and multimedia data services, can be highly sensitive to delays and packet drops and thus require a high level of QoS.
QoS mechanisms can be implemented for controlling and managing packet delivery via wired or wireless communication links or networks based on packet switching to meet certain QoS requirements. Wireless communication systems can include a network of one or more base stations to communicate with one or more wireless devices such as a mobile device, cell phone, wireless air card, mobile station (MS), user equipment (UE), access terminal (AT), or subscriber station (SS). Each base station can emit radio signals that carry data such as voice data and other data content to wireless devices. A base station can be referred to as an access point (AP) or access network (AN) or can be included as part of an access network. Further, wireless communication systems communicate with each other or with wireline communication systems via one or more core networks. A wireless device can use one or more different wireless technologies for communications. Various wireless technologies examples include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) such as CDMA2000 1x, High Rate Packet Data (HRPD), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) based technologies, Long-Term Evolution (LTE), orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX). In some implementations, a wireless communication system can include multiple networks using different wireless technologies.
Techniques are needed for such QoS configurations.